ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Vein X Setsuna (The Last Blade)
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two cold, EVIL, Badass Katana Wielders with similar traits go face to face to decide who is the better Ronin. Who will be slaughtered, and who will live to tell the tale? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Vein.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Setsuna.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Vein was on the run by Earth-Union troops. As he was slaying them to find an exitway, eventually, the troops called for backup, and as a result, surrounded the Black-Clad Samurai. As the guns were locked and loaded, Escape for Vein seemed hopeless... ...Until... ???: The Makai realm would like to slaughter you all now... The unknown man killed all the Earth-Union troops in one attack. In a way, Vein was stunned, but also pissed. He could never be that strong... He interrogated The Dark Soul. Vein: Who are you? How exactly did you kill those guys? & Why are you here in the first place?! The Mystery Man answered with one answer... (Cues BlazBlue OST - Raise) ???: Your words mean nothing to me, Foolish Human. This will be interesting of a Distraction enough. This shall be quick, & excruciatingly Painful... Vein: Fine, Anonymous Clone. BRING THE PAIN! The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... ENGAGE! 59.9-52.5: Both swordsmen clash when out of the blue, Vein did a slashing combo that sent Setsuna flying. As Vein followed Suit, Setsuna used Possession to conquer the shell of a Earth-Union soldier, armed and ready. 53.6-52.6: Vein: (Goddamn this...) 51.9-40.7: Setsuna then pull the trigger, moving the machine gun all over the place overwhelming Vein. Not only could he only block, Setsuna moved to another body, where Vein couldn't see. As a result, Setsuna fired, and was distracted as Vein sliced him in two. Setsuna simply materialized back to normal, And used Dark Lightning for protection. 40.2-29.6: As Vein tried to penetrate the Electric barrier, he shot up several bony energy arms, but to no avail. After the failed attack, Setsuna gathered his defenses, and used them in one uber powerful attack. It knocked Vein out of his consciousness. 29.1-13.8: The attack paralyzed Vein so much, it numbed his entire body. He tried to get up so much, he kept falling. 22.6-16.2: Vein: Ugh... I feel like I can't move... This... Sucks... 15.8-5.3: Eventually, Vein got up, and slashed Setsuna to bits. Weakened, Setsuna, had one trick left, but Vein used his Destruction Chaos to take him down, slash by slash. It almost killed Setsuna. But he simply used his own ultimate... (BlazBlue OST - Raise Ends.) 4.8-0.1: Setsuna trapped Vein within a pane of Soul Glass, bled his fingers on the glass, cracked it, and it shattered, killing Vein's soul in the process... K.O.! Setsuna then spiritually went into Vein's body, possessing it, then controlling the body as he called Vein himself Setsuna's property. As Earth-Union backup came, Setsuna killed a large majority as Vein. Soldier: SHIT! HE'S TOO STRONG!! Setsuna: I'll see you in the Makai... Results/Credits (Cues The Last Blade 2 (Arcade) - The Moonlight Swordsmen ~Decision at Dawn~) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SETSUNA! Vein is from CHAOS CODE, owned by arc system works. Setsuna is from The Last Blade 2, owned by SNK Playmore. Raise is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. The Moonlight Swordsmen ~Decision at Dawn~ is from The Last Blade 2, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:SNK vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain